You Can Only Hope
by TheDarkStarLight
Summary: Hiccup has a hole in his heart, that might never be filled. But he can only hope, that someday it will be. After all his neglect, only one person has been with him through all of it. All while filling a prophesy. Toothless X Hiccup/ Toothcup, Hybrid toothless.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Sorry

First of all, I'm going to say this now. But this story will include pretty messed up stuff. So... Warning you now, this story will include: Rape, Kidnapping, Tooth-cup (hiccup x Human Toothless/hybrid), Beating, Abuse, neglect and Yoai. Anyway, don't say I didn't warn you. Also if you don't like it, _DON'T READ IT._ Because you know that's what everybody says. Also harsh criticism, welcome as long as it helps me become better at writing.

 _Thump! Thump! Thu-_ " ALRIGHT! I'M UP! Geez Toothless, I'm pretty sure its not healthy to wake up this early." _Thump!_ Hiccup huffs, irritated. "I'M COMING! Stupid oversized, reptile..." _THUMP!_ Hiccup quickly rolls off the furs and swing his legs over the edge, a small smirk on his face. He quickly attaches his fake limb and pushes himself up, just as he begins to hear commotion downstairs. "HICCUP!" He hears the booming voice of his father, as he pops his head around the corner of his door. The whole scene was hilarious really. Angry father? Check. Smug Night Fury? check. Chicken leg going down Toothless' throat? Check. His pesky dragon just ate his fathers food, and he was about to be scolded more than the criminal responsible for it. How did Toothless get inside so quick? Who was he kidding, he's a Night Fury after all.

"Hiccup! Get this he-devil out of my house!" His dad growled through his teeth. " There goes my breakfast... "

"Alright bud, let's go before my dad skins you alive. After all he didn't have his breakfast..."

"HICCUP!"

"LET'S GO TOOTHLESS!" He desperately climbed on, his dad yelling curses after him, as they made their escape.

"Toothless... What did I tell you? You want my dad to like you, so you can be in the house _with_ his permission. Great, sneaking you in is going to be even worse." Hiccup scolded his dragon, Toothless whimpering apologetically. " It's alright bud, but now I'm probably going to be grounded for a couple of days and yes, just because you ate his breakfast. And blew up a house. And ate all of last week's fish catch. And sneaked inside. An- " His dragon only huffed, the pout and adorable rolling of eyes making Hiccup laugh light heartedly at his best friends actions, the smile staying on his face. "Bud, what am I going to do with you?" The pout staying on Toothless' expression, as hiccup continued to laugh joyously, clearly amused.

They were flying around the island, breathing in the freshly morning air, as the sun rises to start a new day. The villagers were already out, preparing for the new day. Hiccup looked down at his birthplace, a small, sad smile on his face, as he stared at berks new couple. Astrid and Joshua. Josh was lean, but was an outstanding warrior. His hair was Jet-black and looked like it was impossible to tame any day. He also had an oval shaped face, making his brown eyes stand out like stars in the night sky. His tanned skin only complemented his body, and added an extra flare. He wasn't only brave, but he was kind. Hiccup felt a large weight lift off his shoulders when he found out Astrid had another partner now. He had felt depressed when the girl he had been crushing on, only shared interest in him after she found out he tamed a night fury. She only showed interest after he gave her something to be interested in. She never bothered to speak up when he was shoved to the floor, only because she judged on what was on the outside, and because she went along with everybody's opinion and never bothered to get to know him. That and she didn't want her reputation to go down the dragons dung. And that one horrible night, when she actually _participated_. She had apologised million of times, but the past can never be erased from one's mind.

You'll never know the true importance of the moment until it becomes a memory.

He had forgiven her, but he will never forget the neglect. The first kiss sparked something in his mind, but it quickly died out after his realization. He no longer showed interest in her, and he had this hole in his heart, that might never fill up. Guilt bloomed in him, when he had told Astrid.

 _"What... What do you mean h-hiccup?" Her eyes became glossy, as they sparked tears. Her voice wavered as she spoke._

 _"A-Astrid... I can't love you... Not anymore..." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes shut, finding the urge to continue. " You've done to much... A-And..." He whispered the last part._

 _"AND? AND WHAT HICCUP?!" Anger began to fill her features, rage sparked in her eyes as a fire began to grow within her. "And, what h-hiccup?" She whispered, her eyes quickly becoming soft, as tears began to flow freely. She silenced her anger as she stared in defeat._

 _"I can never forget... W-What you did that n-night..." He spoke, tears silently sliding down his face. His voice was soft as he stuttered on his words, barely managing to choke back a sob._

 _Astrid began to back away slowly. "I-I... I understand... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was never there for you..." She twisted her body, running in the opposite direction, never turning back._

 _He spoke softly, opening his eyes, as he watched her retreating form._

 _"And I'm sorry... Sorry that I can't love you."_


	2. Chapter 2 The Storm Begins

**Hello there, people of the internet! So I'm going to post pretty frequently until I get this story on the road and until then, I may post chapters that are pretty, shall I say, Shit. Sorry about that. But I will do my best to get you that chapter you deserve! Anyway you guys should give me ideas! Any idea I use, I will give credit from the person I read it from. I may use your ideas later in the story, so don't be discreet if I don't use it now. I may not of used that word right... Anyway enjoy the story!**

A silent tear slid down Hiccup's cheek, as he opened his eyes, blinking the rest of the tears away. Toothless cooed, concerned for his rider, that suddenly had a change of mood.

"I-It's alright Toothless... I'm...I'm okay..." Hiccup whispered the last part, unsure if he really was okay. "I'm okay..." He reassured himself, not believing his own words. He wiped the tear away with his sleeve, as he began to pet Toothless' head. He felt the wind sway his hair, like an autumn leaf in the wind. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Toothless' body, and the fresh misty air of the sky. Toothless had always given him a warm feeling in his stomach, and he was extremely grateful to have him by his side. He smiled as he remembered the day they met.

He opened his eyes remembering reality. How long have they been up here? He glanced around, searching his surroundings. They were still close to berk. "We need to head back bud." Toothless made a sound, displeased with his decision. "I'm sorry bud, but I need to eat something, since someone got us kicked out for breakfast." He spoke accusingly as they turned around, heading in the opposite direction. Toothless huffed at him. They zoomed across the sky as the drew closer to land. Dark clouds were surrounding berk as he landed. They had landed by the great hall, planning to have lunch there, since they weren't welcome right now at home.

"Strange. Those came out of nowhere." He looked up at the sky as he studied the clouds. He was quickly interrupted however.

"Hiccup!" He twisted his body, spotting Astrid.

"Um, hey Astrid." He smiled a little. Astrid was still his friend, after all, he had forgiven all the teens. But strangely enough, he was closer to Astrid then the rest. Astrid had understood his reasons, he could still trust her. He has given her a second chance, a second chance to start their friendship over, but that's as far as it can ever get. He can never hold a grudge, no matter what reason people gave him too.

"How was the flight?" She questioned, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Great as usual." He blankly responded.

"So what were you thinking about now?" She stated,crossing her arms and giving him a serious look, assuming his mood from the response she had gotten.

"Wha-" He started bewildered at her assumption.

"Oh come on hiccup, something has gotten you down. I can read you like a book." She declared quickly, out and into the open. "Ugh, okay fine, I was thinking about..." He didn't want to continue.

"About?"

"About how things use to be... The past... Us..." He finally finished. He looked at his feet, not finding the courage to look Astrid in the eye.

"Oh..." Astrid said clearly uncomfortable from the topic. He finally looked up and made eye contact with Astrid. She had small frown as she began to think about it. They haven't spoken about that certain topic since then.

"About that Astrid..."

"It's alright hiccup. We just need to move on." Hiccup stared at Astrid, seeing that she clearly meant it, he nodded.

"Alright."

"Hey I need to go... I was planning on helping at the dragon stables today. So... I'll see you later?" She asked awkwardly, and hopeful. She was changing the topic.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "It's a deal." He simply said, going along. She smiled at him, and turned around, heading in the direction she came from. _Well that went well..._ His stomach began to growl."Come on Toothless, we need to get some food."

He ate quietly, Toothless happily eating his fish. Before he could finish however, the doors burst open, the the doors swinging harshly with the wind.

"Hiccup, something's happening! All the dragons are acting nuts! " She peered over his shoulder after she spoke. "Toothless seems normal though..." She looked behind her and at the sky. "And the sudden change of weather is strange to!"

He turned around, studying Toothless for himself, as Toothless turned his head sideways. "Let's Go."

Astrid nodded, as he ran around her, running in the direction she came from, Toothless and Astrid following closely behind.

He halted to a stop as he spotted berk's dragons at the stables. "That, is unusal." He dryly stated, baffled. Dragons were flapping their wings like crazed maniacs, wide eyed and panicked. Each dragon's reactions was different. Some were lashing out at everybody, and the next the were depressed, going in a variety of different negative mood swings. Each villager was trying to calm their dragons down with no success. He was completely bewildered at the unusual sight before him. Astrid and Toothless came up behind him, frowning at the sight he was looking at.

"How long have they been acting like this?"

"Since a few minutes ago."

"Hmm..."

"That's what I said."

"Did yo-"

He was interrupted by the low rumble of thunder. He twisted his body around staring into the sky. "They are probably terrified of the thunder, we need to calm them down soon before they burn down the stables!" He quickly concluded, turning back around to face Astrid. The wind blew his hair in his face, swaying harshly with the patterns of the wind.

"Hiccup!" A terrified expression quickly took over Astrid's facial expression. He heard Astrid cry out, before the ground beneath him grew smaller and smaller. A strong painful grip teared at his shoulders as he painfully cried out. Blood seeped from the claws on his shoulders dripping down his torso. He saw Astrid's small body figure on the ground, and Toothless' angered shadow below him, roaring at the heavens. _Am I...?_

He desperately clawed at the grip as he looked up, the underbelly of a creature shadowing him. _A dragon? Why would a dragon kidnap me?_

His vision began to cloud, as he struggled in the dragon's grip. _Why am I...?_ He looked toward the grip on his shoulder, touching the claw again. A liquid other than blood was on his hand. _Poison..._

 _None of it this make sense! It's all happening too quickly!_ His vision finally blacked out, the entire world going black.

 **Sorry if this chapter had things happening too quick. I'll be posting a new chapter soon, and the more feedback I get the most likely you'll see a new chapter posted earlier than expected. I didn't get to proof read as much as i wanted to, so sorry for any stupid mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3 Blown Away

So, I hope I keep the story at a decent standard since sometimes I get carried away. But remember any suggestions you make Will make a difference in making this story better, with ideas that I may of never come up with! I'm not even sure why i'm writing this since most people skip authors notes... Enjoy the chapter!

He could hear the wind howling, he could feel it slashing at his face. He could feel the cold. He open his eyes, the world dizzy in his vision. _What the heck...?_ He looked down, immediately regretting it. He nearly cried out when he struggled, terrified to waking up in the sky. He let out a small groan at the deathly grip in his shoulders. There was cold blood around the claws, the deep cuts making him almost cry out louder from the agonizing pain.

"I would be careful if I were you. Don't wanna make this cuts deeper, now do we?"

He looked up, the underbelly of the dragon still shadowing him. He then realized the rider steering the dragon, staring at the sky in front of them.

"Yeah, we definitely don't, wouldn't want your victim dead." He replied.

"You are simply hilarious child." The rider spoke, mocking him. They wore a deep navy blue mask covering their face. They looked female, and lean in structure.

"Why did you take me?" He questioned, trying to figure out why he taken. And taken by such a strange person.

"That information is classified. Although I can tell you one reason, we need you to train our dragons."

"Why would you need me? It seems you already know how to." He pointed towards the dragon above him.

"Because our 'dragons' are special dragons." He was baffled by the response.

"Special?"

"Yeah, _Special._ " The rider repeated.

"How _special_?"

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

" A Night Fury... But I thought th-"

"Correct, you thought Hiccup. Well, now you know. I'm sure you can piece the rest together."

Moon Shower let out a deathly loud Roar, as he flapped his wings in place. Hiccup yelped at the dragons sudden movements, not being able to hold in the hiss of pain that followed. The wind made them sway violently as they began to struggle, thanks to the unknown force.

"Moon Shower! What-" The rider let out a scream, as they were knocked from the saddle, falling to the deadly waves of the ocean below.

Hiccup cried out from having the claws suddenly retracted from his shoulders, MoonShower diving after the rider. He closed his eyes as began to fall through the sky, his hair flailing in the cold winter wind. _How did that rider know his name?_ The sky was dark above him, as his body fell towards the dangerously cold oceans below, the wind nipping at his back like sharp needles. Time seemed to slow down as he got closer and closer to his death in the ocean. A sudden cry pierced his ears as he felt his body pushed to the side by a sudden force and his eyelids snapped open, as he stared into light ocean blue eyes. The lack of blood however didn't help in keeping him awake, as he once again began to passed out.

"Who a-" He whispered, voice cutting off at the end.

"Shh, rest." The stranger placed a hand on his forehead, before his world went black.

Astrid POV (I have to put this here even though it's really obvious)

"HICCUP!" She called out. She collapsed on her knees as she continued to stare into the sky, her fists in tight balls by her side. She was overreacting, she knew it, but _she couldn't help it._ She looked at the ground, the tears splashing on the dry dirt. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes, her hair hanging in front of her, covering her face. Within minutes she stood back up, her head still hanging. She snapped her neck up, a new blaze of fire in her eyes as she stared at the sky.

She looked at Toothless, making eye contact. They looked back at each other, a determined look in each other's eyes, as they silently communicated. Toothless growled a little, understanding the idea she was suggesting, but let her go through with it anyways. For Hiccup.

Toothless had been roaring as loud as she was in her head.

She nodded as she climbed on top of Toothless. A sudden hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked behind her, tracing the arm back up to a face. "Josh-" She started, before she was interrupted. "Go Astrid, make sure he's safe." Joshua gave her a small smile, understanding in his eyes. She smiled at him and then looked at the stunned villagers behind him. "Spread the news! Send back up!" She barked out orders. She gave a nod to Josh, before they pushed of the ground. _They were gonna get Hiccup back._

They glided through the air, steering through the massive amounts of wind hitting them in the face. _Why did she act in such a way? Wh-_ She gasped at her sudden Realization.

 _She still loved him._

Did I do good? Also I put a poll on my profile on which story to begin to write first. Maybe later ill add more ideas. Seems like Hiccstrid right? Don't Worry that will be solved soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Noah

"Hiccup...Hiccup! HICCUP!" Astrid called out hopelessly, the loud roars of Toothless covering most of the calls. In the distance they could hear the squawk of deadly nadder. Astrid turned her head, seeing the gang of teenagers heading her way. She gave them a nod and set Toothless' tail fin to where Toothless could work it himself. She looked around, the wind throwing her hair around like a tree in a hurricane.

She slipped from the saddle, gracefully falling onto Stormfly's' within seconds. Once she was fully off, Toothless suddenly began to sniff the air and began to growl, his teeth bared. _You smell him_ , she realized.

"Lead us to him Toothless." She told him. Toothless didn't move. "Tooth-"

Toothless snapped his head back, turning his entire body to face them. His neon green eyes were slitted, no longer passive.

"T-toothless? Toothless what are you doing? Let's go- " Astrid started, clearly confused.

He growled again, louder. He bared his sharp teeth, as he was trying to make himself clear.

"You want to go alone? Tooth-"She was interrupted however as Toothless let out a deathly roar.

And with that Toothless took off.

They hovered in the air, the atmosphere tense as they stared in the direction Toothless flew in.

.

.

.

Hiccup began to wake. Ringing piercing his ears, springing a painful headache awake. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes fluttering as throbbing seemed to begin to math rhythm with his heart beat. His vision was blurry, eyelids feeling like heavy bricks are weighing them down. _He's so tired..._ but he must stay awake. Where was he? He turned his head slowly, noticing he was in a small room. He felt the disturbance of something around his shoulders and under his arms. Bandages. He was laying on something soft and cushiony, however when he tried to sit up, sharp pain pierced his shoulders. He painfully cried out, eyes watering. He fell backwards harshly, his right hand holding his bandaged left shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Careful! Don't hurt yourself more than you already are."

He carefully opened his eyes, staring at the night fury before him. He inhaled deeply, shock written all over his face.

"The names silvershock." She sat down in front of hiccup, her head turned sideways, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Kind of you to join us, we've been searching for you. Nice to finally meet you 'Hiccup'. Although Noah should of told us himself." She huffed at the last sentence, looking away for a second before returning her attention to the viking.

"Noah?" He questioned, nervous.

"Mhm." She hummed.

She sat up once more, walking towards Hiccup carefully, sniffing the air, not leaving room for question. She slowly began to corner Hiccup on the bed as she approached him. She was smelling all of him, every area on his body, until she reached his groin.

"Uh... U-um W-what are you d-doing?" Hiccup asked nervously, his voice shaking.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She tried to reassure him.

"Oh geez, t-that makes me f-feel so much better." He couldn't shake the uneasiness off yet.

"Oh calm down..." She sniffed the area around him again. "That is weird though..."

"What i-is?" He stuttered, _damn it_.

"Seems like he marked you with his scent, but you aren't mated."

"M-marked? By who?"

"You don't know? That's highly unusual."

"Unusual? What? Who was I marked by?

"Aaron."

"But whose Aaron?!" He sat up suddenly, his movement to sudden for his fragile body. He cried out loudly as his wounds teared opened once more. He fell backwards harshly, painfully crying out.

"Hiccup!" SilverShock cried out, shock written all over her face.

The walls of the room shook, a lethal roar bouncing off the walls. Hiccup immediately recognized that roar.

" _Aaron._ " SilverShock whispered.

 **I didn't really proof read it... Sorry XD. Bright side, its a new chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5 The Deep Blue Ocean

_Okay, hey guys nice to see you again? Who am I kidding, I haven't posted in forever, forgive me. I'm really sorry, I really am. I_ **changed the name Noah to Hunter** _,_ _as hunter fits the skill more? I don't really know, don't question me._

The floor shook as they stared into the entrance of the crave. Fear grew within Hiccup as the floor shook with each step the creature took. A shadow began to show within the entrance, heavy breathing bouncing off the walls. He watched the creatures shadow raise it's head up high, smelling the air. A powerful roar broke out, shaking the entire cave, rocks falling from the ceiling. He tumbled to the floor harshly from his knees, jolting his wounds. The movement caused him to cry out in agony, his shoulders feeling like they were on fire. His eyes shut closed as tears began to spring out. Hiccup hissed as a small rock fell upon his shoulder.

He looked at his shoulders, blood beginning to bleed through, the bandages turning into a ripe breathing became heavy and ragged as he watched fresh blood dripping from his bandages. He was losing blood. He frantically looked towards the cave entrance, watching silver shock shivering with fear practically. The first scaly foot stepped into view before being followed by another. He watched as a skrill emerged from within the entrance, the rabid beasts eyes into slits as they frantically searched the room. They landed on hiccup, his stare piercing into Hiccups soul. Hiccup shivered and cowered, pushing himself against the wall. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in order to not cry out from the agonizing pain from pushing himself against the wall harshly. The beast's breath breathed onto his face, the smell of blood and rotten meat invading his nose. Without noticing, he began to hyperventilate. The sound of his heart beating invaded his ears.

The beast sniffed him, the skills eyes widening as he stared at him, shock written all over his face. He backed away quickly, scowling. However he quickly recovered.

"He's the princes toy." He smirked, looking in the direction of silver shock.

"Put him in a cell." He grinned evilly looking towards Hiccup.

"We are going to need him to draw the prince in."

.

* * *

.

A black figure shot through the powerful hurricane of wind and rain. A sharp, high pitch whistle sound, pierced through the sky as Toothless soared through the sky. He pushed through the wind, following Hiccups natural scent throughout the air. His wings beat harshly, struggling to keep him airborne. He was becoming exhausted, Beads of sweat running down his body and through his muscles as he struggled to keep up in the air. Toothless began to breath heavily, signaling his exhaustion.

With one last beat, he fell from the sky, falling straight into the ocean. He broke through the surface of the water, sinking into the icy waters. The freezing water invaded his body, through his nose, through his mouth. His eyes burned from the salty material contained within the ocean. His eyes began to droop as they slowly began to shut close. _So tired..._ He thought _._ His body was sore, agonizing to even move _._ One last thought crossed his mine as he sunk through the freezing ocean. _He was going to get his Hiccup back._ And with that, he shut his eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep.  
.

* * *

.

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get some writing done, you know? I've been busy with school.


	6. Chapter 6 It's Only the Beginning

**I'm alive and well, and not dead! Heh... Anyway, I understand some of you guys have been getting really confused, and I understand that the plot may seem extremely confusing. So I think It would be helpful and best if you guys summarize what's going on in the reviews so I can clear up the confusing plot holes, make it easier to understand and stuff. I think I may rewrite some of the chapters to add more detail and clear up some things for future readers, so i'll let you guys know when I do that, if at all. Also I messed up the names so badly, so check the end of the last chapter for some clarification. It will make sense with time! Hopefully... Anyway on with the chapter!**

The air felt thick as Hiccup breathed, each breath sounding like a raspy gasp. They still haven't changed his bandages and the blood began to crust around his shoulders, the color turning into a nasty dark brown tinted red and the air seemed to turn colder than usual.

He laid on the filthy floor, the cold temperature of the stone seeping through his bones, chilling him to the core. He curled into a ball, watching the low glow of the torch's flame dancing with the breeze nearby. His shoulders felt like they were on fire with every move he made and his lip was bleeding. He felt so weak and _pathetic._ He loathed himself from being so useless in these cases. They didn't even bother to chain him up, as he was too weak to try to escape anyway. His wounds were rarely cared for, having a plan to kill him soon.

He felt like his face was on fire, sweat droplets splashing on the stone. Yet he shivered and coughed with each breath he took in. He knew he had a fever as infection spread through his shoulder like an unwanted disease. His shoulders heaved with each inhale, his lungs struggling to help him breathe. He had to figure out how to escape and soon. Within the small cage was a small window, iron bars acting like a wall between the outside world and him. He observed his surroundings looking for a fault in the build of the cage. A large wave of exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed him as he began to grow tired. He glanced toward his shoulder and noticed the appearance of fresh crimson liquid staining the bandages. His eyes began to droop after his realization.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" The dragon guard hollered as he passed by.

He was so tired though and his eyelids felt like heavy bricks were weighing them down. His breathing began to slow and even, as his eyelids began to slowly shut...

He heard the loud creaking of the cage being recklessly opened, before a sharp strike hit him in the ribs. He let out a loud unmanly yelp followed by a harsh cough. The hit was followed by another, and another, and another. It finally ended by a powerful tail clashing with his body, sending him flying towards the cave wall. His body connected with the floor, his mind hazy. He had gained a deep gash on his chest and stomach. His eyes opened as he watched the dragon sadistically smirked and turned away, exiting the cage.

His world began to fade away before a ear-splitting explosion bounced off the walls. The resonant roars of dragons echoing off the walls of the small dungeon, the floor shaking a little with each explosion. He began to hear the noise of footsteps slowly making their way towards him, the noise getting increasingly louder. He lifted his head as dragon paws came into his line of version. His eyes traced the dragon's body, slowly towards the top, making eye contact with the dragon.

Bright green eyes stared straight at him as another thunderous explosion sounded through the air. His hearing began to fail, the only noise being obnoxious ringing. The dragon seemed to be talking, but he only saw its mouth move with each word being spoken. He vision began to flicker, one moment seeing the dragon through the bars, the next having the dragon's head right in front of his face. He felt himself being picked up from the floor and put on top of something comfortable and warm. His eyes blinked for a second, the only thing he could hear was his deep breathing and his heartbeat. He watched as his eyesight blinked between scenerings, the stone walls moving at fast pace in front of his face.

He watched as the scenery of battle unfolded in front of his eyes. Dragons attacking other dragons. The smell of blood and death floating in air as his eyes settled on a dragon attacking viciously at another dragon's neck. They were running through a village of some sort, having escaped the dungeon. The village looking like it was inhabited by humans more than dragons. His body felt so tired he couldn't feel any pain anymore and he struggled to stay awake. His mind became more hazy with each passing second. His eyes blinked once more, changing scenery to the peaceful sky and clouds, the village at the bottom burning to the ground. He noticed the presence of a large castle at the background as his eyes finally began to close. His mind went blank as he was greeted with darkness.

.

.

.

Why did Toothless react the way he did? Why did she react the way she did? She began to go into deeper thought on their ride home, repeatedly getting questions from the other riders to make sure she was okay. The more she thought about it, the more things she began to notice. Like the dragons... How they suddenly changed emotions at Toothless' growls, like he was some type of leader. As matter of fact, all dragons seem to have some same type of reaction to Toothless everytime he speaks in dragon. Was Toothless some type of alpha in the dragon world? And how Toothless suddenly changed emotion when she finally hopped off of him. How he suddenly changed emotions at everything...

However she quickly snapped out of her thoughts as berk came into view. She would have to think about it more later.

They landed in the villages square, a crowd surrounding them asking the same questions. "Where is Hiccup?", "Did you find him?", "Why was he taken by a mysterious dragon?". She tried to calm the villagers, quickly getting frustrated.

"EVERYBODY COME DOWN!" The thunderous voice of Stoick the vast piercing through the continuous questions. The crowd instantly calmed down as the chief pushed past the crowd of villagers.

"Where is Hiccup?"

"I don't know sir. Toothless growled at us as we prepared to follow him. He flew through the storm, and any traces of him were either covered by the harsh wind or blinding rain." Astrid replied in clear discomfort.

Stoick didn't like answer at all, his face turning blank. He turned to face the crowd, a determined facial expression on his face.

"READY THE BOATS! READY THE SEARCH PARTIES! We are going to search for my son! He will be found! And whatever creature took him will pay the price!"

The crowd joyously screamed in agreement as they began to ready themselves. Astrid agreed with them, they will find Hiccup. It's only the beginning...

 **Slightly longer chapter? Let me know if anything may need a more detailed description, it will greatly process the story into something much better. Also, sorry about the long wait, I had a shit load of homework to do.**


End file.
